


Romantic, isn't it?

by VampirellaFTW



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, the first half is basically just Jim wooing you, way too much romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirellaFTW/pseuds/VampirellaFTW
Summary: The captain of the Enterprise has taken an interest in you, an exobiologist under his command.





	Romantic, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> There are way too little TOS Jim Kirk fics so I figured I'd add one!

Ever since you found yourself employed on the Enterprise you have been infatuated with the captain. His smug grin, his beautiful hazel eyes, the perfect hair and broad shoulders, who could resist? Not you at least.  
And so you find yourself on the bridge, unable to keep your eyes off of Kirk, following his every movement as he runs between stations and shouting commands.  
"Surely you are not being paid to stare at the captain, are you?"  
You turn to see Mister Spock on his chair, looking at you with raised eyebrows as if to mock you, his question turns Captain Kirk's attention to you and you feel the heat rush into your face. There he is, again with this stupid grin.  
"What is an exobiologist doing on the bridge anyways?", Spock asks.  
Kirk comes over and replies for you. "I needed her report and I asked for her to bring it personally."  
He places one hand onto your back and takes your report with the other, his eyes trained on you, still smirking.  
You are sure your head is on fire by now and everyone on the bridge can see your red face but Kirk does not comment on it, on the contrary, he pretends like it is nothing at all.  
"How does such a young, beautiful woman end up on this ship?", he asks you.  
You fight the urge to say something self-deprecating and swallow hard. "A lot of studying, Sir."  
His smile widens. "Beautiful and intelligent, lovely."  
You can see how people describe him as a womanizer, he knows his way with words and is very charming. Being captain at his young age and having irresistible looks probably gives him a huge ego boost too. Though your opinion differs. Not a womanizer, no, a hopeless romantic. The stories you heard told of brief acquaintances with beautiful women but one thing one of your colleagues told you stood out: "Maybe he beds them, I don't know but what I do know is that he woos them and tries to make them feel as good and comfortable as possible just to be ripped away by his duty again. It is love he longs for but can't stay in one place for long enough for to develop a real relationship."  
No matter what the others say, that doesn't sound like someone who just wants a quick shag and then leave.  
Your eyes wander from his eyes down to his lips and you wonder how things would be if he found someone on board this ship instead of on one of the countless planets you discover on your trip.  
What if? shoots through your head over and over until the captain takes his hand away from your back, leaving an uncomfortable coldness behind.  
"Thank you, Sir", you mutter.  
"That would be all." Shooting you another of his smiles he gestures towards the elevator, Spock is still looking between the two of you before finally returning to his task.  
Your heart is threatening to beat right out of your chest and with a trembling hand you grab the handle in the elevator, getting one last glimpse at Kirk in his captain's chair before the doors close and bring you back down to the labs.

\---

All night you saw those hazel eyes boring into yours in your dreams and now your superior tells you that Captain Kirk again requested the reports.  
"And he asked for you to deliver them to the bridge", she adds. "I didn't know he has such an interest in the plant life of the planets we visited."  
"Maybe he wants a better understanding of the planets", you reply.  
"Oh please, I know he likes nature but he never cared for deeper, specific knowledge about it. He is more interested in the broader picture."  
You shrug. "Did he say why me?"  
"No but you are an efficient worker, no doubt he noticed and sees that as a way to save time and resources. Even when it comes to such mundane tasks like delivering reports it seems."  
Your thoughts wander to the previous day, saving time did not seem as a priority to him, that much you could tell.  
You grab the reports and head to the bridge, no matter the reason, your job was to deliver them after all.  
In the elevator you can feel your heart starting to race again and you realize you forgot to check in the mirror if you're presentable. Quickly you feel around on your head for any hair strands that may not be where they are supposed to be and then you look down, your blue uniform is according to standard, not much to do with it anyways but you have an idea.  
You grab the skirt and hike it up, just a tiny bit, enough to reveal a bit more but not enough to make it look on purpose, as if you are desperate for a promotion. You really aren't but you are desperate for the captain's lips and touch.  
And the door slides open...  
"Captain, the biologist is here", Spock's voice rings through the bridge.  
Kirk immediately jumps up from his chair and greets you. "Ah, the report, thank you!"  
"You're welcome, captain."  
"Please, call me Jim", he says and again, his irresistible smirk.  
"Jim..." You try it out and a soft tingle spreads out in your chest.  
Spock rolls his eyes and turns his chair away from you two, but the crew members close by are now watching you, even to you it has become obvious that Jim Kirk is flirting with you. You try your best to ignore them and keep your eyes on the charming man before you.  
He grabs the reports from your hands and lets them drop on his chair without looking away from you even once.  
"Have you ever had a tour of the bridge?", he asks.  
"Only simulations at the academy I'm afraid."  
"Ah, then let me be your tour guide." He holds out his elbow to you so you can hook in. His body radiates heat and you feel quite comfortable with him, a bit giddy actually and you feel like you did with your first high school crush but Jim appears to be keeping his cool. Not surprising as a captain.  
You don't quite get everything he says despite listening to his low voice which you came to love just as much as his smile, watching his face and stealing glances at his lips while imagining kissing said lips distract you too much but as you arrive at the screen and see the countless stars twinkle in his eyes you dare to turn away from him to see them with your own eyes.  
The arm you cling to pulls you closer and Jim turns to you.  
"Romantic, isn't it?", he whispers barely audible and you nod.  
Suddenly Kirk grabs your hand, you look back at him and he displays the biggest smile, to your satisfaction you notice how his eyes travel back up from your legs. Your trick with the skirt works.  
"We should go up to the observation deck, see the stars surround us in all their beauty. Of course they cannot compete with your beauty but..."  
"Captain!", Spock interrupts him. "Would you mind doing your job?"  
"But of course, Mister Spock", he answers and turns back to you. "Later, after dinner, on the observation deck?"  
"I would love to, Jim", you reply.  
Since the captain has to tend to his tasks at hand and you should too you head back to the lab, trying to avoid your co-workers, especially your superior to not have to answer any possible questions about where you have been the past thirty minutes.  
After your shift ends you hurry to your quarters, the mistake of this morning will not be repeated though you decide to stick to the shorter skirt. The look in the mirror causes your chest to tighten, self-doubt spreading in you. What if he realizes he is out of your league? Maybe it's just a game for him. You shake your head at yourself and become determined to show him the best version of yourself. He did flirt with you after all. With soft brushes you tend to your hair, wash yourself up and dab a bit of perfume behind your ears. One last glance into the mirror and you head to the observation deck.  
You enter the elevator and hear a voice call out for you to hold the door open and of course it is none other than the man you were just about to meet.  
"Headed somewhere special?", he asks with a wink. Jim wears a green tunic-like shirt that seems to be struggling to contain his chest.  
"You tell me, captain."  
"Yes, you are, biologist."  
As the door opens, he places a hand on the small of your back and leads you out. He is right, it is marvelous. The deck is surrounded by windows, countless stars twinkling in the distance and when you step close to the windows it seems like you are floating in space without the help of a ship.  
"Why is nobody else here? This is incredible", you ask.  
"Perks of being the captain", he answers. And there it is, his smug grin and with it your desire to kiss him returns.  
As if he can read minds Jim closes the distance between you two and gently brushes a strand of hair from your forehead, his fingertips barely touching you.  
"I have no desire to look at the stars when you are here", he whispers. "You are so much more beautiful."  
Your hands rest on his chest and you can feel his heart racing just as much as yours and yet you don't know what to say, instead of answering, you let one hand travel up his chest, his neck and you cup his strong jaw. Jim got the hint and leans in, before you know it your lips crash together for a kiss too hungry for such a tender moment but you don't mind.  
Jim pulls away but only for a few seconds, to look at you, to read in your face if you truly want it and you do, you really do. His arms wrap around you, one at your waist, one around your shoulders, embracing you as tight as possible.  
The kiss seems to become more and more desperate and at some point you let out an involuntary moan into Jim's mouth but he pulls away again.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me", you say.  
"Don't worry about it. In fact, my quarters have a window to the stars too. And it is more... private."  
You have to chuckle, as if clearing the observation deck was not private enough but you follow the invitation nonetheless.  
Kirk continuously steals kisses from you on the way to his quarters, not caring if anyone can see, it makes you nervous but the prospect of people knowing the captain is interested in you, very obviously has a thing for you, excites you nonetheless.  
You reach his quarters but instead of opening the door, the captain pins you against it, one hand placed on the door next to your face, with the other he lifts your chin and your eyes meet, then his lips crash onto yours, his tongue gliding over your lower lip before you part them and give him access to your tongue.  
You wrap your arms around Jim and let your hands travel over his back while your tongues swirl around each other like a dance. This time it is him who moans as you dig your nails into his back.  
Jim pulls his head back, catching his breath and eyeing you.  
"Is this... is this allowed?", you ask, not quite able to shut out your nervousness.  
"I'm the captain, of course it is." Jim places another kiss onto you and smiles against your lips.  
"Surely there are Starfleet regulations..." Another kiss, this time to silence you.  
"No", he whispers. "None I know of."  
You mentally go through what you learnt in the academy and it seems he is right, as he opens his mouth to further comfort you it is your turn to silence him with a kiss. Kirk pulls you towards him and you hear the door slide open, the two of you stumble in, still entangled.  
The second the door shuts close, Jim guides you to his bed, the back of your legs hit the soft mattress and you let yourself fall backwards onto it.  
A grin spreads over the captain’s face. "Can't wait, huh?"  
You grab his hand and pull him down, his hands are on either side of your head and he seems to be hovering over you, his face mere inches away from yours.  
"I should get your lab transferred to the bridge so I can look at you all day."  
"I would very much like that."  
You start to fumble with his uniform, trying to get rid of his shirt. Jim helps you out of your uniform and soon enough both of you resume the kissing, this time both topless.  
Jim's hand slowly glides up your torso, gentle and as if he is trying to feel as much of you as possible, sometimes applying more sometimes less pressure. When his hands reach your breast he cups it and gives it a light squeeze which elicits a moan from you. You can feel him smile against your lips and then he pulls away only to take your nipple in his mouth, his hand still on your other breast, massaging.  
His teeth graze your hardened nipple, slightly nibbling on it, and then he sucks it in, his tongue flicking your nipple several times. You arch your back to get closer to him, one hand on his head and as you try to minimize the almost nonexistent space between you two Jim gets rougher, the soft massage of your breast turns into kneading, squeezing it and slightly pulling on your nipple, the other one still in his mouth. You buck your hips up and moan.  
"You can hardly wait, can you?" His breath hits your wet nipple and you want nothing more than to have his lips back on you again so you nod but instead of returning his attention to your breasts, Jim gets up and removes the rest of his uniform in a swift motion. As you lie on his bed, sprawled out, fully naked, his eyes roam your body, his pupils dilated and hungry. Self-consciousness creeps into your brain and your first instinct is to pull the blankets up but the way he looks at you makes you decide otherwise so instead you spread your legs a little and make sure Jim has a good view.  
You can see how his chest is rising and lowering rapidly, he watches you like a predator as you lay one hand on your breast and the other travels down your torso, caressing your own thighs, gliding up and down the inside of your leg until your fingertips brush your outer lips. You keep your eyes on Jim whose gaze switches from between your legs to your face and back, watching, waiting.  
Your fingers dip between your folds and get coated with your juices. At that sight Jim quickly gets on his knees, grabs your legs and pulls you to the edge of his mattress, he gets a hold of your hand and takes your fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking them clean, all the while keeping his eyes locked with yours.  
Without a warning his tongue finds your clit, toying gently with it at first, then dragging his tongue over it up and down, licking along your labia and then back to your clit, sucking it. You can't help but get a hold on his head and pressing yourself against him, moaning out his name as you rock your hips against his face.  
As in response Jim thrusts his tongue into you, causing you to moan louder, not wasting a single thought on the people outside the quarters who might be able to hear this.  
Jim keeps relentlessly fucking you with his tongue while keeping eye contact with you, you fist the sheets and feel a knot that is about to burst but Jim pulls away and you whimper, wrapping your legs around him to pull him back.  
"No, you didn't think I would let you off this easily, did you?", Jim chuckles. "There is a lot more I'm going to do to you, don't worry, beautiful."  
He dips his hand between your legs while crawling up until his face is close to yours, his eyes glued to your lips. You grab his shoulders and pull him close, your lips on his. The captain lets his tongue glide into your mouth and you could taste yourself on him, your hips bucking up and meeting his hand, his fingers gliding between your folds, getting them slick before sliding one finger into you.  
His erection presses against your thigh and you slide your hand over his back, around his hips to the front where your hand finds his cock, ready for you. As you wrap your hand around it Jim lets out a moan into your mouth and he grinds his pelvis into your hand.  
"Oh fuck", he mutters over and over into your mouth, you shove his hand aside and guide his dick between your folds so it gets coated with your juices.  
Jim's hand finds the side of your face, while he grinds up against you his lips stay sealed on yours and there is a certain gentleness when he finally guides his cock to your entrance and pushes in, slowly, his lips still planting kisses on you.  
When he is fully in you, he stops the kisses, his forehead is resting on yours.  
"Everything okay?", he asks.  
You nod. "More than okay."  
Finally, the return of his smug grin, you hold onto his shoulders as he starts to move his hips, rhythmically sliding in and out of you, eliciting moans from both, Jim picks up his pace, the sound of your skin slapping against each other mixes into the sound of your moans.  
His rhythm becomes faster and more forceful, your nails now digging into his skin, the sound of Jim's groans fill your ears. He fucks you in an angle that makes his pelvis continuously slap against your clit and it doesn't take long for you to feel that familiar knot in your abdomen. Jim must have noticed because again he denies you that orgasm, instead pulling out of you. You hit his chest but get nothing but a huff in return. The man grabs you and turns you around so you land on all fours, presenting your ass to him.  
With a slap his hand lands on your ass, not really painful but still it makes you feel a slight tingle in the cheek he hit, drawing out a little grunt from you. Encouraged by that Jim spanks you one more time, twice, three times and then lets his hand rest there, you can feel him line up with your entrance and pushing in, this time faster than the first time, no need to let you adjust.  
His fingers dig into your hips and Jim grunts your name over and over, thrusting into you and you move your hips back and forth to meet him. Jim reaches around you and starts rubbing your clit with his thumb, making you quiver and fist his sheets once more.  
"Fuck, Jim...", you moan and as in response he moans your name, picking up the pace of his thrusts and thumb.  
"I want to look at your face when you cum for me", he says.  
A rather romantic gesture but you still sigh, growing frustrated in need of a release but you turn around again, resuming the position you were in before. Jim does not waste any time, he goes quick again, replacing his thumb on your nub, the other hand next to your head. His lips brush against yours but you are both moaning and breathing too heavily to really kiss.  
You hold onto his arm with one hand and place the other on his neck, keeping him close when suddenly your orgasm washes over you, fireworks explode before your inner eye and you scream out the captain's name, panting heavily.  
With just a few more thrusts Jim presses his lips onto yours, spilling his cum in you, you wrap your arms around him, cherishing this moment until he comes down from that high, slipping out of you and letting his body slump down next to you.  
You turn onto your side to face him, Jim snakes an arm around you and pulls you close, you can hear him sniffing the scent of your hair.  
"This was nice", you whisper, nuzzling into his chest.  
He nods and hums in agreement. "Nice is an understatement. I'm glad I showed you the bridge."  
You grin. "Me too."  
Jim places a gentle kiss onto your head and you look up, his eye glued on yours until once more your lips meet, starting out gentle and growing hungrier, your nails digging into his back and Jim pulling you as close as possible.  
You can feel his erection growing against your thighs again.  
"Ready for round two, huh?" This time you wear the smug grin.


End file.
